


I Need You

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: An attempt at writing outside my comfort zone and kind of drawing things out, And Adam is very much into it, And has very much never done this before, But also someone who very much knows what he wants, Dorks in Love, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what happened at the end, In which Kenny is a bit eager, Kenny being a shy dork, Kinky??? Kind of I guess???, M/M, shall we say, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Sequel to You Matter To Me. Post-Stadium Stampede match.“I know I said I didn’t want to rush things,” Kenny told him, pausing his movements, breathing erratically, “But I need you. I need to feel you. I need… I need you to know how much you mean to me.”
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newd_japan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/gifts), [Pixyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts).



I Need You

A/N: … *opens then closes mouth* … *takes a deep breath* … *heavy, long, overdramatic sigh* … I SHIP IT NOW, OKAY?!?!?! I hope you’re happy newd_japan (love you!). So… This was a thing I couldn’t get out of my head after the match. The image of Adam holding Kenny up and standing with all the boys just made my heart burst with joy!!! As much as I cringed and said I was losing my mind while writing part of this, I think it turned out pretty good. Better than I was expecting! Gift for my lovelies Jen and AQ!

  
  


Adam let out a surprised hum as Kenny captured his lips and almost tackled him to the ground as the crew finished packing up from filming the stadium stampede match. It had gone so much better than any of them had expected, absolutely wild and hilarious, ending in a much needed victory for the Elite. Adam felt his eyes slip shut, fingers tangling in Kenny’s curls as Kenny embraced him tightly, pulling him as close as possible. He devoured Adam’s mouth, hungry, desperate, loving. Adam was a bit overwhelmed, but a warmth spread through him as he eagerly kissed back. Even though the relationship phase was fairly new the months of separation from each other could still be felt.

Between Dynamite and all of the planning for the PPV they hadn’t had much time together, usually exhausted and out of energy by the time they got back to the hotel. Now, even after taking all of those bumps and wrestling one hell of a match, Kenny couldn’t contain his energy, adrenaline and excitement fueling him. Adam melted in his arms, and they broke away as the Bucks wolf whistled and Broken Matt chuckled fondly. Kenny rested his forehead gently on Adam’s, both of them breathing heavily, still soaked from the Gatorade that Matt Jackson had poured over them at the end of the match.

“Stop being adorable, you two!” Nick called out with a grin, heading towards the inside of the stadium where they could take golf carts to the locker rooms. The Matts weren’t too far behind him, but Kenny refused to let Adam go for a second, capturing his lips again. Adam didn’t mind one bit, happily going along with Kenny’s affections, heart racing, face growing hot. When they broke away for a second time Kenny grinned bashfully at him, eyes loving and overjoyed. Adam’s knees went weak at that look, and he was thankful Kenny had such a strong grip on him.

“God, I love you,” Kenny told him emotionally, sounding like he was about to burst into tears, and—Yep, Adam was deceased now. This wonderful, beautiful, compassionate loving man before him was all his. Those words… Kenny was his whole world. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, babe,” Adam replied just as emotionally, head resting in the crook of Kenny’s neck as his arms moved to wrap around Kenny in return. Kenny’s breath hitched at the pet name before he blushed furiously, thankful Adam couldn’t see his face at the moment. “I’m so glad to be back.”

“I’m never letting you go again,” Kenny told him softly, plopping a kiss into his hair, then another. Adam, without thinking about it, let out a soft, adorable sound at the gestures, nuzzling Kenny’s skin. The moment was broken up by the loud beeping of a golf cart that skidded to a halt right next to them, Kenny and Adam jumping out of each other’s arms in shock. Matt was in the driver’s seat, Broken Matt sat next to him and Nick sitting securely on the roof of the cart, holding firmly onto it.

“Get on, you two. We have to go. You can screw each other’s brains out and cuddle when we get back to the hotel!” Nick told them. Kenny sputtered while Adam flipped him off, both of them riding on the back as they drove to the locker room. Showers and small talk were had, as was a bubbly (not **that** kind of bubbly), talkative drive back to the hotel. It wasn’t long before the five of them were heading off to their rooms, saying their good nights. Adam fumbled slightly with the room keycard, acutely aware of Kenny’s smoldering gaze on his back, excited shivers racing down his spine as the door beeped. He opened it, walking into the room slowly, not surprised when he found himself slammed none too gently up against it as it closed softly behind Kenny.

Kenny pinned him in place with his body, holding both of Adam’s wrists above his head as he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Adam moaned as he felt Kenny’s excitement against his crotch, thrusting up slightly against him. Kenny ground down with a groan, unable to keep still as he pulled away to mark up Adam’s neck, nipping at his skin with a purpose. Adam gasped, hands settling back in Kenny’s curls as Kenny’s hand slowly drifted to his belt. Kenny had been the one to stop him when he’d tried to take things further a few days ago, but if he was making an exception… Adam wouldn’t complain.

“I know I said I didn’t want to rush things,” Kenny told him, pausing his movements, breathing erratically, “But I **need** you. I need to feel you. I need… I need you to know how much you mean to me.”

“Y-You wanna fuck me?” Adam questioned. Kenny was just full of surprises tonight.

“I wanna make you feel good. I wanna be inside you. Can I?” Adam let out a harsh breath, feeling himself grow hard at the thought.

_“Yes,”_ he whispered breathlessly, and Kenny smiled in relief, capturing his lips in a softer, slower kiss as he unbuckled Adam’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans, hand slipping past the material to grasp him. He felt Adam jump in his hand, moaning needily underneath him at his touch. Kenny held him before slowly jerking him off, drunk on the desperate, needy noises Adam was making and wanting more. He took his hand back after a few moments, leading Adam over to the bed. He helped Adam take off his shirt and pants, taking off his own shirt as Adam’s hands went to his shorts, sliding them down. Adam unconsciously licked his lips as Kenny slid his boxers down and kicked them off, following suit. He’d seen Kenny naked before, of course, but he still marveled at his body, his sculpted muscles and smooth skin. Kenny caught his gaze, smirking slightly.

“Like what you see?” Adam licked his lips again as he stared, and Kenny’s cock twitched at the action. Adam’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he nodded.

_“_ **_Jesus_ ** _, Kenny.”_ Kenny reached out and took his hands, helping Adam climb up onto the bed before he straddled him from above.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, a touch of worry visible in his gaze. Again Adam’s heart melted. Kenny was always careful, gentle, kind, considerate. Now was no different.

“I mean… I’ve never… With a guy, so I don’t really…” He averted his eyes, sheepish, as Kenny’s went wide. He immediately clambered off of him, much to Adam’s alarm and panic, only for Kenny to have him sit up and face him.

“Jesus, I’m sorry! I didn’t know.” Adam took his hand in reassurance, rubbing over his knuckles comfortingly before bringing Kenny’s hand up to his mouth to kiss them. Kenny blushed, looking to Adam guiltily.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that,” Adam told him firmly. “It’s fine.” Kenny looked ready to interrupt him, but Adam wouldn’t have it. “It **is**. I was ready to just go for it without saying anything on Wednesday if you hadn’t stopped me. If anyone should feel guilty it’s me.” He set their hands between them, his knees bumping gently against Kenny’s. “So, how does it work?” Adam had a general idea, but he’d never seen or tried anything with another guy before. Kenny seemed a bit calmer, and flustered, explaining.

“I mean, it’s the same sort of thing as fingering open a girl, just… A different part of the body. And, you know, prostates exist…” Adam chuckled softly at how embarrassed Kenny seemed.

“You have no issue groping and making out with me around literally everyone at work, but you can’t explain sex to me?” Kenny fake glared and Adam stole a brief kiss, wearing an _innocent_ smile. “I’m not making fun of you… Okay, maybe a little, but I’m just saying for most people it would be the complete opposite.”

“I know. I know,” Kenny told him. “I’ve never had to explain it before is all.” He slid from the bed to grab something out of his suitcase, hopping back up on the bed and setting the tube aside. Adam’s gaze flickered to it for a moment, then back to Kenny’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Adam answered automatically, and Kenny nodded, taking a deep breath before flicking the cap up on the tube with a loud _pop!_ Adam watched Kenny coat his fingers before grabbing a pillow with his dry hand and motioning for Adam to lay back.

“Lift your hips for a second.” Adam did so, trying to get accustomed to the pillow propping him up. “Alright. Don’t freak out on me, okay?” Adam nodded, body jerking slightly as Kenny’s fingers brushed against his hole. Kenny’s finger circled it gently, slowly, letting Adam get used to the sensation before pushing in a little. Adam clenched around it in shock, letting out a small yelp. Kenny caught his eye in concern. 

“I’m good. Just…” He took a deep breath, then another, willing his body to relax. It was a very strange sensation, but not a bad one by any means. He nodded, gasping as Kenny pushed his finger in all the way, crooking it and moving it around until Adam’s back arched, head thrown back as he moaned deeply, pleasure shooting through his entire body and setting his nerves aflame. “ **_Fuck!_ ** _”_ Kenny did it again, smiling as he got the same result. Adam barely noticed the second finger until he felt a stretch, Kenny scissoring him open before going back to briefly stroking his prostate, the third and fourth fingers appearing largely the same way. By the time he was ready Adam was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, dripping lazily onto his own chest.

“Good?” Kenny asked to make absolutely sure Adam was ready. Adam nodded frantically, watching Kenny coat and stroke himself for a few moments. **_God_ ** . **_That_ ** was going to fit inside of him. Holy Hell. Kenny positioned himself, barely poking Adam to let him know what was happening. Adam nodded, and Kenny slowly, carefully pushed in, Adam’s eyes rolling into the back of his head with every inch Kenny sheathed himself, hands scrabbling for purchase against his back. Kenny stilled when he was all the way inside of him, letting Adam adjust, groaning at the feeling. “You okay?” Adam clenched around him briefly, Kenny letting out a gasp.

“I feel so full,” Adam replied after a few moments, eyes fluttering open to look at Kenny. “Holy shit…” Kenny smiled in relief, pulling out not quite all the way before thrusting back in gently. Adam let out a breathy gasp at that. “Harder,” he told him. The next thrust had him moaning, back arching. “Like that! Just like that!” Kenny grinned, leaning down to capture Adam’s lips as he worked up a quicker pace, thrusts sharp and none too gentle. 

Adam had never felt this way about another guy like he did with Kenny, had never wanted this before. Seeing Kenny so eager to physically show him how much he cared about him, to see him be so careful and attentive… How could he possibly say no? Adam’s hands settled on Kenny’s hips, feeling the power in his thrusts, gripping firmly and slowly caressing his skin with his thumbs. Kenny let out a shaky breath at the touch, dipping his head down to kiss softly at the side of Adam’s neck in response. He pulled away just as he found that spot again, Adam throwing his head back with a throaty moan, Kenny letting out breathy grunts and _ah’_ s with each thrust.

_“Adam. A-Adam…”_ Kenny kissed lightly along his jaw, down his neck, Adam threading his fingers through Kenny’s curls as he let out breathy, needy, desperate sounds that drove Kenny absolutely wild. _“_ **_Fuck_ ** _…”_

_“Ken—Shit! Fuck!—Kenny… Ah!”_ He tugged roughly at Kenny’s curls, hearing Kenny whimper delightfully, and **_God_ ** if that didn’t make him feel things. He tugged again, and a particularly rough thrust, along with Kenny’s fiery gaze, had him loosening his grip. And if **that** didn’t make him feel things too! Kenny took in Adam’s blissed out expression as he moaned at that, voice dropping low and commanding and sexy.

_“That’s it. That’s it. Tell me how much you love it._ **_Scream_ ** _my name.”_ Adam arched up against him, crying out his name as he shot between them, Kenny following soon after with a deep, guttural moan, hips stuttering in their pace.

“Holy shit! Oh my God…” Adam exclaimed at the sensations, clenching tightly around Kenny, eyes slipping shut, overstimulated and shaking. Kenny felt like his orgasm would never end, not having cum that hard in a long, long time. He barely managed not to collapse on top of Adam as he stilled, panting, boneless, hopelessly in love with him. Kenny looked between them, a mischievous twinkle in his eye that had Adam feeling slightly worried. He winked before leaning down to kiss and lick at the cum on Adam’s chest, Adam quivering underneath his tongue. He threw his head back with a mewl when Kenny pulled out slightly, only to lean down with a smirk and take Adam in his mouth, sucking lightly and teasingly. He felt him twitch underneath his tongue, going down on him as much as he could and sucking him clean before letting him slip from his mouth, rolling them over onto their sides and hugging Adam close. Adam nuzzled tiredly into his neck, both of them a sweaty, exhausted pile of limbs. “I didn’t know you were that flexible,” Adam whispered with a smile.

Kenny’s eyes darkened, smirk bordering on evil as he murmured huskily, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me in bed. The things I want to do to you… The things I want you to do to me… The nights where I want you to take me and have your way with me, make me work for it, beg for it… Or the nights where I’ll have you pleading for me to let you cum, to let you touch me, to let you do anything I don’t tell you, to let you **stop** cumming…” Adam moaned quietly, feeling himself start to harden again in interest. Kenny saw, chuckling lowly, still sending shivers down Adam’s spine. “Someone seems to like that.”

“Jesus fucking **Christ** , Kenny,” Adam told him. “I never knew you had this kind of side to you.” He stole a steamy, hungry kiss, startling Kenny, pulling away with a grin. “It’s hot. I like it.” Aaaaand there it was, the blush that always came over Kenny’s face during those kinds of conversations. Kenny smiled sheepishly, letting out a soft, nervous laugh and averting his eyes.

“Do you?”

“Don’t try to act all shy and stuff after what you just did!” Adam exclaimed with a laugh, playfully headbutting Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny scoffed, blushing. “And absolutely,” he assured him, another idea suddenly coming to mind. “So… How much do you like being tied up?” Kenny perked up at that. The mischievous look was back.


End file.
